Story of Ignickon
by day'n'nite
Summary: One mistake hundreds of years ago, made this one big battle begin. Several OC's in this story and real characters. Summary sucks. Read and review. Rated T because of possible violence, death, and because it's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1: Flashbacks

**Chapter 1 - Tren Krom  
**

* * *

**Tren Krom's POV**

_I open my eyes, for the first time, and in front of me are a few powerful being, they told me to look over the beings of this world. They told me that these being were called matoran. _

_I spent my time ending fights, ordering matoran around. _

_Eventually, I met two "brothers," Artakha and Karzahni. they were created to be as strong as me. It was after this that the great beings revealed two thing, that one, there was a battle system, where every being has a set level. I learned that the Great Beings were LV 170, and that Artakha, Karzahni, and I were at LV 55. They gave us each a similar wepon, designed to boost our levels by ten, now we're at LV 65. The second was that they were creating a spirit to lead the matoran, and that after this the three of us shall be our own beings, doing what we want._

_After a few years, we were given a special armor, to boost us another 10 levels, now at LV 75. Soon after, a special blade, designed after our personality, boosting another 10 levels. Now we're at 85._

_Soon I met a strange matoran, alone from everyone else, he was at LV 15. I asked who he was, he said that his name was Ignickon. I decided to train him, so I gave him two weapons, 5 levels each. Now he's at Lv 25. _

_We spent about 5 years together, training. The great beings decided to make a warrior, with powers. So they used this substance, called energized protodermis. They made Ignickon step in a pool of it. When he stepped out, he was bigger, stronger, and so were his weapons. Now he's a LV 70. The great beins decided to call him, a toa. Though, they wanted to use this concept for something else, so they also called him, the prototype. _

_Ignickon was given a mission, to protect the Ignika, the mask of life. But he attempted to absorb it, and almost succeeded. But, Artakha, Karzahni, and I stopped him. I was dissapointed, I felt betrayed. I lost trus... in everyone._

_After the great spirit, Mata Nui was created, The great beings thought that I went crazy a bit. So they mutated me and pt me on an island. Forever. _

"Well, that was about several thousands of years ago."

* * *

I was a little surprised when Toa Lewa came on my island for _help_.

"Why do you need me?" I asked.

" The makuta took control of Mata Nui's body, and sent the great spirit away, we need you to help defeat Makuta," the green toa replied.

"Well, I will, on one condition..."

* * *

**Ignickon's POV**

_Its been so long since my exile. _

_I met and trained two brothers, Alpha and Mega. I gave them some og the Ignika's energy that I absorbed. They are both at LV 85. Over these years, I became used to the Ignika's power, to the point of becoming as strong a Mata Nui himself, at LV 100. No one can stop me._

"Where are we going?" asked Alpha.

"We're going to Metru Nui," Mega answered.

"Why?"

"Ignickon said something about a mission."

"For what?"

"I don't know, and stop asking questions!"

* * *

Eventually, we stopped near the city.

"Alright, before we continue, let me see how you two are doing." I said.

Soon, the brothers pulled out their weapons. Alpha used a scythe and launcher, Mega had two laser. "Alright let's see if you can beat me."

We started fighting and for about an hour, we sparred. In the end, it was a good fight, but I still beat them.

"So I guess you're wondering why we're here."

"Yes!" said Alpha.

"Well, there area few people I have to ask a few questions. If they start attacking us, fight back."

"questions about what?" asked Mega.

"You'll see later."

* * *

**So...  
This is my first story here and I wanted to say a few things.  
1) I don't own bionicle, if I did, then Ignickon, Alpha, and Mega would be real.  
2) This story is going to be based on the real storyline in the begining, but quickly turn into an original story.  
3) Most of the real characters will be altered.**

**And last but not least 4) I'll post the next chapter if I get a few good reviews.**

**5) That is all.  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2 - Arrival

* * *

**

**Ignickon's POV**

"So here we are, in the city of Metru Nui. Mega, if we meet any toa, check their level," I said.

"Sure."

For some reason, the city appeared to be abondoned. When a matoran passed by, I asked, " Where is everyone else?"

"They're all hiding in the archives."

"Why?"

"The makuta took over Mata Nui's body. The toa are trying to find a way to stop him." Then the matoran ran off.

"So now what?" asked Alpha.

"Now, we go to the archives."

We spent about a half hour to find it. Then we spent some time to find the toa. Suddenly, a red being appeared in front of us.

"Who are you?" the being ordered.

"I'm Ignickon, and these two are Mega and Alpha. Who are you?"

"Toa Jaller. What's your business here?"

"I want to know where Tren Krom is." The toa appeared surprised at this statement. After a moment, the Toa replied.

"We sent a toa over to him to get help to drive out Makuta. He should be back soon. Follow me."

We followed. "Mega, what was his power level?"

"His level was 40."

"This is going to be easy," I mumbled. "So, Jaller, where are we going."

"To meet with the other toa."

"Other? How many are there?"

"Including me, 12."

* * *

When we arrived, there were several beings around a fire. "So, I assume these are the other toa."

"Yes, we are." said a white being. "And my name's Takanuva, toa of light."

"Well, these four toa who look like they come from the sea and myself, are the Toa Mahri. The other five excluding Takanuva are the Toa Nuva. The one I told you that we sent out was Lewa, another member of the Nuva. And guys, this is Ignickon, Alpha, and Mega, travelers searching for Tren Krom."

"Well, since Jaller probably already told you about Lewa, there's not much to do other than introduce you to the others, I'm Hahli," said a blue toa.

The next hour or so was spent talking, soon a question came up, "Why do want to meet Tren Krom?" asked Kongu.

"There are a few things I have to 'talk' to him about."

Luckily, the subject wasn't brought up again. The toa allowed us to stay with them until Lewa came back.

"Mega, what were their levels?"

"The Mahri were at LV 40, the Nuva and Takanuva are at 50."

"Why do we have to see Tren Krom?" asked Alpha.

"Remember how I told you about my history with Tren Krom, Artakha, and Karzahni?"

"Yeah."

"It has to do with that."

* * *

**Tren Krom's POV**

"Under one condition"

"Whatever it is, I'll agree," said Lewa.

"Alright."

I closed my eyes, when I opened them, I was in Lewa's body.

"What the-?"

"That condition was to let me use your body."

I used Lewa's body to finally leave this island. I went to Metru Nui. I was able to use Lewa's mind to know what he's supposed to do. But when I arrived, I saw face I'd never thought I'd see.

Ignickon.

* * *

**Ignickon's POV  
**

"Hey guys, Lewa's back," yelled Pohatu. "Lewa, a traveler here wanted to meet with Tren Krom. His name is Ignickon."

"So you're Lewa. Do you think there'd ever be a time when you could take me to him," I said.

"Yeah, I'll try to bring you to him tomorrow."

"What's wrong Lewa, you seem a bit out of character," said Pohatu, "Anyway, we have to meet up with the others and talk about Tren Krom."

So, I spent the night here with the brothers. In my sleep, I had a dream_._

_"Ignickon, what are you doing in Metru Nui?" asked Tren Krom._

_"I wanted to get some information to meet with you."_

_"What for?"_

_"For revenge." Then I pulled out golden shield and hammer, with these weapons, I'm at LV 70._

_"What are you doing, you know I'm stronger than you!" he yelled summoning his swords, he is now at LV 85._

_"Tren Krom, there are a few tricks a learned using the Ignika's power." I summoned black and gold armor to boost me up 20 LVs. "You can't beat me now! This isn't even my full strength!"_

_I started attacking Tren Krom and was winning easily. Suddenly Artakha appeared._

_"Tren Krom, why are you battling Ignickon, NOW of all times?!" asked Artakha._

_"He wants revenge. But now he's much stronger, I'm barely able to fight."_

_"Then, since I was involved in the past, I might as well be involved now." Artahka pulled out his scythe and sword and helped Tren Krom._

_"Come on, this is hardly fair." I said in a sarcastic tone. I was still winning a little. But Karzahni came in._

_"I think I now what's happening here, no need for explanation." He took out his double sided blade and sword._

_It's 3 vs. 1. LV85x3 vs LV90. Now it's difficult._

_"Well I guess I'll have to go all out. HAAAAAAGH!!!!" Before I could go full power, I woke up._

"Ignickon, wake up!" yelled Alpha.

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare."

"UGH!" I yelled. "Guys let's go."

"Why?" asked Alpha.

"Because, I know how to reach Tren Krom."

* * *

**Tren Krom's POV**

_While still in Ignickon's dream, Karzahni, Artahka, and I had a conference._

_"Looks like Ignickon's showed himself. What should we do?"_

_"Well, since I have the mask of creation, I can recreate both your old bodies since you two were mutated," said Artahka._

_"Sure, It'll be great to not be in an amphibious body anymore," replied Karzahni._

_"Alright, but since I'm stuck on an island, you two will have to come to me."_

_We all left after this._

I then switched back with Lewa, giving him all the info he needs to know.

* * *

**So, like I said in CH 1, many story changes. And also this is the end of this story. I'll try to make a few other stories with two chapters to show all my OCs and their back stories. Such as an imaginary toa team, made-up makuta, introducing the Glatorian, and after that all, a longer story with more chapters in a more of a war like theme.**

**Also a few note for future stories.  
1) Ignickon is evil  
2) Strange retarded permanent fusing of toa to get rid of the amount of characters.  
3) Prototype toa, makuta, and glatorian.  
4) Makuta version of Mata Nui.**

**Random side note; I think I got the LVs idea because I used to watch Dragon Ball Z a lot and power levels are used a lot in the beginning of the series...............................................**

**IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Just couldn't ignore the chance.  
**


End file.
